Reflets
by AsterRealm
Summary: Tanuma aurait aimé voir le monde tel qu'il était vu par Natsume.


**Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixantième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Lunettes ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP.**

* * *

– Mmh.

L'opticien retira son appareil et secoua la tête d'un air un peu désolé.

– Ce n'est pas terrible, dit-il de sa voix tremblante.

Il était très âgé et ses propres pupilles étaient agrandies par deux énormes verres correcteurs. Tanuma se frotta les yeux.

– Je vais devoir porter des lunettes ? demanda-t-il avec politesse.

– Je le crains. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, tout le monde en porte, ces temps-ci.

Le vieil homme ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire et Tanuma se sentit un peu ragaillardi. Le lunetier prit le temps de lui montrer les différents types de montures disponibles et, lorsque l'adolescent en eut choisi une paire, il en changea les verres pour lui en fournir des mieux adaptés à sa vue.

– Essayez-les donc, conseilla-t-il en lui tendant la paire.

Tanuma les enfila sur son nez. Il se regarda dans le petit miroir que l'homme avait posé devant lui. Il était un peu étonné ; il n'en avait jamais portées, et ce nouvel accessoire lui donnait un air un peu étrange, plus sérieux mais pas désagréable.

– Elles vous vont bien, dit l'opticien avec un sourire.

Tanuma le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il jeta un œil à son père qui régla le paiement après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le vieil homme, et tous deux ne tardèrent pas à quitter la boutique.

– Tu as l'air plus âgé, remarqua son père alors qu'il rentraient chez eux.

Tanuma lui accorda un faible sourire, trop occupé à se demander comment il ferait pour s'habituer à porter cet objet tous les jours. Il avait déjà l'impression que les lunettes lui faisaient mal au nez, et il était sûr et certain qu'il finirait par avoir une rougeur ou même un bleu entre les deux yeux.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il se dirigea derechef vers le miroir le plus proche et observa son reflet en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Ça ne lui allait pas si mal que ça, c'était vrai ; mais c'était tellement étrange, ces branches de métal noir qui encadraient ses yeux, et son visage en paraissait tellement changé. Il se demanda un instant ce que diraient ses amis lorsqu'ils le verraient. Riraient-ils ? Il se sentit un peu inquiet mais chassa cette pensée d'un geste. Même s'ils riaient, ce ne serait pas par méchanceté ou par moquerie. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Et puis, rien ne servait de se soucier de ça maintenant. Il verrait bien, de toute façon.

Il traversait la maison, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il remarqua du coin de l'œil un reflet familier dans un coin du plafond du salon. Comme à son habitude, il l'observa un moment, le regard perdu sur ces volutes de lumières qui léchaient le bois avec lenteur. Quelques ombres la traversaient de temps en temps, et il sourit à leur passage. Encore une fois, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'étang, les poissons et les plantes invisibles dont la seule trace visible était ce simple reflet éclaboussé sur un mur. Il soupira. Natsume le savait, lui. Il avait posé ses yeux sur le jardin et y avait vu le monde invisible que Tanuma ne pouvait guère que deviner. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il l'enviait un peu. Le monde des yôkai semblait à la fois si étrange et extraordinaire. Il aurait voulu, lui aussi, pouvoir plonger les yeux dans l'eau et admirer les poissons qui y avaient élu domicile.

À cette pensée, il tourna la tête vers le jardin baigné de soleil.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il entrouvrit la bouche, subjugué.

L'étang était là, bien visible, aussi tangible que s'il avait été réel. Des carpes koi y nageaient tranquillement, venant parfois toucher la surface de l'eau dans laquelle les rayons du soleil formaient des reflets mouvant. Après quelques longues minutes de contemplation saisie, Tanuma finit par s'installer devant la porte, les pieds posés sur l'herbe, et se laissa envahir par la quiétude qui emplissait l'endroit.

C'était donc ça que voyait Natsume.

C'était une sensation étrange de savoir que, pour la première fois, il était capable de savoir à quoi ressemblait son propre jardin aux yeux de son ami. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il était resté aveugle à ce monde si longtemps pour pouvoir le voir seulement aujourd'hui ; était-ce un jour particulier ? Et demain, qu'arriverait-il ? Peut-être retrouverait-il l'herbe plate et les reflets sur le mur. Peut-être ce jour-ci était-il le seul jour où il pourrait voir le monde tel qu'il était réellement.

À cette pensée, il se sentit traversé par une tristesse légère, une espèce de mélancolie comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Il ne voulait pas que cette vision l'abandonne. Il voulait la contempler toujours, chaque jour, et admirer les esprits qui sillonnaient son jardin sans se préoccuper de ses habitants.

Les yeux un peu embués, il retira ses lunettes pour les frotter avec sa manche. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le jardin, l'étang avait disparu.

Mais les reflets, eux, étaient toujours là.

Intrigué, il nettoya ses verres et les reposa sur son nez. L'étang et les poissons apparurent à nouveau.

Il sourit.

Alors, c'était aussi simple que ça.

– Kaname ?

Il se tourna vers son père qui s'était glissé derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque.

– Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

– Je les aime bien, dit-il en caressant une des branches. Elle ne me vont pas si mal que ça, après tout.

– Tant mieux. Je vais faire une promenade, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Il refusa poliment et retourna se perdre dans la contemplation de l'eau mouvante. Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage. S'il pouvait voir l'étang, peut-être pourrait-il voir d'autres ayakashi. S'ils voyait d'autres ayakashi... il pourrait enfin comprendre Natsume. L'aider, peut-être.

Natsime n'aurait plus à cacher ses peurs et ses peines comme il le faisait la plupart du temps. Il n'aurait plus à masquer sa vie avec les yôkai. Il n'aurait plus à rester isolé, incompris même par ses plus proches amis. Il n'était plus seul, désormais.

Parce qu'enfin, Tanuma voyait.

* * *

**J'aime Tanuma de tout mon petit coeur. **

**Sur ce, bonne nuit :3. **


End file.
